This invention relates to certain substituted triazolecarboxamides which are useful as herbicides and their agriculturally suitable compositions as well as methods for their use as general or selective preemergent or postemergent herbicides or as plant growth regulants.
New compounds effective for controlling the growth of undesired vegetation are in constant demand. In the most common situation, such compounds are sought to selectively control the growth of weeds in useful crops such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and soybeans, to name a few. Unchecked weed growth in such crops can cause significant losses, reducing profit to the farmer and increasing costs to the consumer. In other situations, herbicides are desired which will control all plant growth. Examples of areas in which complete control of all vegetation is desired are areas around railroad tracks, storage tanks and industrial storage areas. There are many products commercially available for these purposes, but the search continues for products which are more effective, less costly and environmentally safe.
EP-A-332,133 discloses triazole compounds of the formula: ##STR1## wherein
A is ##STR2##
JP 1-106,883 discloses herbicides of the formula ##STR3##
wherein, inter alia, X and Y are independently CH or N.